


The King needs glasses

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: King Bowser might be the most powerful bad guy around but his refusal to wear his glasses can cause big problems.
Kudos: 4





	The King needs glasses

It was another sunny day in the mushroom kingdom. Bowser was planning another kidnapping of his favorite princess. He didn't need to invade do anything elaborate just walk in avoided the toads and get in and out before the alarm was even raised.

Getting in was easy, there were no toad guards on the back entrance, Bowser despite his large size was able to walk right in. Getting to the princess was a bit tougher. There were portals of armored Toads, some had lances which would be a good way to make up for the short arms. But some had swords and axes not as good but still better than nothing.

Then he saw her stating on a pedal in the treasure room. Much smaller than his of course. But why was she just standing there? It didn't really matter but it was strange. Bowser moving with all of his grace walked up to the treasure room guards and knocked them out. With a chuckle, Bowser walked into the room.

"Hello, my beauty," Bowser announced, "Time to go back to my castle!"

Peach just stood there, saying nothing.

"Not calling out to Mario?" Bowser asked with a laugh.

Peach still said nothing.

"Shocked still I take it?" By this point, Bowser was getting annoyed.

Peach still said nothing.

"Fine be that way but you are still coming with me!" Bower Bwllowed.

He then took the princess in one arm and ran off with her easily. 

Or at least that was what was supped to happen. Peach barely moved, so Bowser took her in both hands and lifted. With a loud huff, Bowser tried to lift her but he was straining.

"Great Goombas Princess have you been working out?" Bowser said out of breath "You weigh more than me!"

It was then that the Princess Moved, her eyes began to slowly open and she said in a digital monotone. "Update complete." She hopped off of the pedestal and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What is going on?" Bowser has gone from confident to nervous and confused.

"Intruder detected." was his monotone response. "Thret level maximum lethal force authorized."

"That's a good one." Bowser replied. "you lethal!"

His response was not with words but a solid metal fist to the nose. It caused his entire body to skid back by the blow. He responded with claw swipes but they just glinted off the dress with sparks. Buy this point Bowser realized this couldn't have been Peach it must have been a robot version. He charged forwarded ramming into the metal monarch but she just lifted her arms and stopped him cold. The robot Peach then easily lifted him up and threw him to the wall. 

"Okay, now I'm angry!" Bowser roared and let lose his flame breath but the robot peach just kept walking towards him loud metal drum beats sounding with every step the flames reflecting off the golden body.

As the golden robot reached the Koopa king it said in its monotone voice. "You are no longer fighting back, lethal force no longer advised. Preparing to extract from the place. Before Bowser could respond he was being held by the tail and swung around like the first time he invaded the place. He was released and was sent crashing through the wall and out of the building.

Meanwhile in the monitoring room Peach was driving Oolong Tea and watching what just happened.

"Okay the new Pink Gold Peach guard bots are better then I excited." she took down a few notes "but their method of removal needs work."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this off the top of my head without my preferred method or a bata reader, I hope it's still okay. 
> 
> Wear your glasses if you need them.


End file.
